Takatora Kureshima
is the older brother of Mitsuzane Kureshima, and the Yggdrasill Corporation Research and Development project leader and overseer. As a research leader alongside Ryoma Sengoku, Takatora wields a Sengoku Driver and transforms into , with the public referring him as in his initial appearances. He later gains a Genesis Driver and becomes , before Mitsuzane steals his powers. Character History Growing up under the Kureshima family as a first-born, Takatora was placed with a heavy burden to be successful and powerful like his father, Amagi Kureshima. Takatora also learned of Helheim's existence and started to develop Sengoku Drivers alongside Ryoma Sengoku. Though a finalized Sengoku Driver was complete, Takatora was scarred from the dangers it posed. As a result, Takatora raised his younger brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima in hopes that Mitsuzane would be led down a different path unaware of Helheim. Takatora is seen as the mediator of the Helheim Forest, destroying numerous Inves to protect his R&D researchers and allowing them to continue their research. Takatora clashes toe to toe against Kouta Kazuraba and reveals the cruelty of the world to him. Takatora would later defeat all of the Sengoku Driver users in a different encounter to prevent them from lurking within the Helheim Forest, accidentally destroying a Sengoku Driver in the process. Takatora learns that Mitsuzane was a Sengoku Driver user and the two forge a bond to oversee humanity's safety. Afterwards, Takatora gains the Genesis Driver, a transformation device that is stronger than the Sengoku Driver. While meeting Kouta once more in Helheim, he decides to show him the ruins left behind in Helheim and later starts to doubt himself. During this time, he faces against Kamen Rider Idun, an unknown Armored Rider who has incapacitated Sid and Yoko Minato. Takatora reunites with a childhood friend Touka Akatsuki, who was the former Kureshima housemaid. It had seemed so strange to him that Touka appeared at the same time the unknown Armored Rider started attacking. It led to Takatora deducing that it might have had something to do with his father. He visited an old Yggdrasill laboratory that once belonged to his father. It was there that he is horrified on what his father had done to most of the children as Yggdrasill's guinea pigs, then was attacked by Idun and he discovers her identity as Touka, who is Amagi's guinea pig. She reveals that she is doing this as an act of revenge, where Amagi Kureshima experimented on her and on numerous other children to be potential future Yggdrasill members. Since then, she vowed to erase all traces of Kureshima blood off the face of the Earth. However, after a fierce battle with Takatora, he defeats her, sparing her life in the process. However unknown to him, she was later killed by Ryoma Sengoku. In a later confrontation with Kouta, he crushes the boy's spirit when the two clash once more by revealing that Kouta killed his best friend without realizing it. Though his attempts to push Kouta away from the Helheim conspiracy fails, Takatora is later met with resistance by Kouta as he annihilates an armada of Kurokage Troopers with Dandeliners and destroys the Scalar System, a failsafe that will destroy Zawame City in the event that Inves overrun it. Takatora eventually learns the truth that Helheim does have sentient beings, prompting him to hold off Project Ark in favor of attempting to negotiate and potentially saving everyone instead of one billion people. However, his new forged alliance with Kouta causes Ryoma to enact his coup d'etat, forcefully throwing Takatora off a cliff in Helheim and erasing his existence from within Yggdrasill's database. Takatora is saved by Rosyuo, the leader of the Over Lords who explains to him Helheim's goal and the Forbidden Fruit that Ryoma is seeking. However, Rosyuo does not care for humanity and kills Sid when the latter attempts to challenge the Over Lord King for the Forbidden Fruit. After Sid's death and Rosyuo's ignorance of preventing Helheim from overtaking Earth, Takatora returns back to Zawame, learning that his younger brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima has taken the mantle of Zangetsu Shin and realizes that the way he raised Mitsuzane has made the latter nothing more than his shadow. Takatora regains his original Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed, but is ultimately defeated with his Driver and Lockseed both destroyed in a clash against his brother. Takatora is rendered brain damaged and is left in a coma where he is found by boats outside of Zawame City. A version of Takatora appears in front of Mitsuzane, being the complete opposite of Takatora, taunting his younger brother as the latter attempts to get out of his brother's "shadow". Takatora eventually awakens from his coma when Kouta heals him and resumes trying to amend for his sins alongside restoring Zawame and helping Mitsuzane recover from his own experiences. As a precaution, he confiscates and destroys all of the remaining mass-produced Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds, except for one in case of emergencies. Though the last Sengoku Driver is destroyed during Kougane's invasion of Zawame City, Takatora receives another Sengoku Driver stolen from a Mecha Kurokage during Megahex's invasion on Earth. With Mai able to give Takatora a Melon Lockseed via a Helheim plant left in the Team Gaim Garage, Takatora and Mitsuzane head out to stop Megahex's invasion together. In an encounter with the revived Ryoma, Takatora defeats his former friend and uses the latter's Genesis Driver with his own Melon Energy Lockseed to become Zangetsu Shin once again. Takatora would later steal the Kiwami Lockseed and helps revive Kouta, allowing him, Kouta, and Mitsuzane to defeat Megahex. However unknown to them, Megahex is simply an avatar and there are thousands more to fight against. Takatora would soon be aided by a Red Warrior and the recently revived Kaito Kumon to fight against ZZZ Megahex, an empowered Megahex that absorbed the inactive Cyberoid ZZZ body. While Kouta and Shinnosuke head off to fight Megahex, he, Mitsuzane, and Kaito battle an army of artificial Inves and Roidmudes with help from Roidmudes Heart, Brain, and Chase. In the aftermath of the battle, Takatora and company manage to catch up with Kouta and Mai and ask them to give a proper farewell to their friends in Zawame City before they return to their planet. Movies and other events The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Takatora was alerted about the existence of another world and followed the other Armored Riders into that world. He unintentionally helps a red-colored version of Gaim to defeat Kamen Rider Bujin Double, and retrieves the Joker Gaia Memory, which was later passed to Ryugen allowing him to access Double Arms. Takatora also retrieved the Rocket Astroswitch belonging to Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze, allowing him to become Zangetsu Fourze Arms during the final battle. At the end of the movie, Takatora tests out the newly created Genesis Driver made by Ryoma Sengoku. Kamen Rider Taisen In the movie event prequel show Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kamen Rider Gaim, he was informed by his little brother that a multiple monster organization called the Badan Empire is attacking Zawame, also feels concerned why there wasn't any data about them in Yggdrasill's record. Takatora was called by some citizens about there being a giant Lion Inves attacking the city and battling a giant robot (a Ressha Gattai ToQ-Oh piloted by ToQgers), he disbelieves that Inves can grow large and of a giant robot, however, he wasn't aware that the giant Inves and the robot did fight in front of Yggdrasill Tower in a few minutes disappeared before Takatora turned around. Upon doing so, he sees nothing outside the window. Upon getting info of the unknown crack that isn't Helheim related comes out of nowhere in Zawame territory, he would call his troops for investigation, but his younger brother, Mitsuzane would do it instead. Takatora and Mitsuzane transform to aid Kouta and Kaito against the Badan monsters. He was defeated by Kamen Rider Fifteen, turning him into an unseen Lockseed. However, he was revealed to be in the Helheim Forest and showed up to defeat some of the monsters along with Baron and Ryugen in the climax. Afterwards, Mitsuzane reported to him that all of these events have nothing to do with the Helheim Forest. Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim while Mitsuzane consults with his brother Takatora head of the Yggdrasill Corporation about the Badan Empire. Hyper Battle (DVD) Sometime before the Lockseed Gathering games, Takatora enters the Helheim Forest to test New Arms, comedically calling Ichigo Arms too cute for him and disregards Budou Arms as he prefers katanas instead of guns. He eventually settles to test out Mango Arms. Sacrificing his defenses and agility granted by the Melon Lockseed in favor of pure strength, Takatora finds himself wide open numerous times to Kouta's attacks and eventually is defeated when he activates a Fresh Orange Sparking on him, knocking him out in disbelief that he was defeated. Movie War Full Throttle While on the job restoring Zawame, he and his construction crew bear witness of Megahex's invasion onto Earth, and Kazuraba's valiant efforts in preventing the robotic assimilator from getting his servos on Earth, only to die in an explosive manner. Megahex lands near Takatora, Kiwami Lockseed in hand, and divulges his plan to Takatora, who is helpless to even sway Megahex's opinion. Later, he is seen treating Mitsuzane's injuries from fighting a revived Ryoma Sengoku. Being reminded of what Kouta said on his dreams when he is still in coma, Takatora then decides to help Mitsuzane defend the city from Megahex. Luckily for him, Mitsuzane had retrieved a working Sengoku Driver from a Mecha Kurokage that he defeated earlier and he decides to give the Driver to his brother, with Mai giving them a Helheim fruit that turns into a Melon Lockseed, allowing Takatora to transform into Zangetsu once again. The next day, the Kureshima brothers return to fight back, with Takatora confronting and successfully defeating Ryoma. As he is about to get attacked by Megahex, Mitsuzane and Mai returns and Mitsuzane gives him back the Melon Energy Lockseed, which Takatora uses it to become Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin using the Genesis Driver he obtained from Ryoma's body. Gaim Gaiden: Duke Takatora and Ryoma investigate the reappearances of Kugai Kudo, a former researcher of Yggdrasill who was killed during an early test for the Sengoku Driver. As Takatora saves Ryoma from a group of suicide bombers under Kugai's control, both of them recall their past and how they met together in the first place. Kugai demonstrates to Ryoma that he is the final task he must overcome, utilizing a Genesis Core Unit as an extension of his Sengoku Driver with his Zakuro Lockseed modified to summon a variant of the Sonic Arrow called the Saver Arrow. Initially gaining the upper hand, fighting Duke and Zangetsu as he can overpower them one on one, he is defeated by their combined efforts. Later he reappears with the new Generations Riders. Kamen Rider Gaim (novel) After the Helheim Holy Tree was destroyed due to Yggdrasill's destruction of Zawame's forests, the technology used to make the Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds were leaked. To prevent its technology from being abused in order to exploit the power of Helheim for themselves, Takatora Kureshima traveled around the world. In Russia, Takatora defeats several members of the Russian underworld disguised as Kurokage Troopers, and finds a business card of a company named "Black Bodhi". Takatora investigates and finds out that the Russian underworld has relations to an Asian affiliate, who is the head of a Foundation in a South Asian country. The Foundation provides Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds to members of the Russian underworld. Takatora calls Oren Pierre Alfonzo over and hands him a Sengoku Driver. Takatora and Oren locate the rebels' warehouse. There, they witness an artificial Helheim where the blank Zakuro and other artificial Lockseeds were made and sent to other places. A "Saver System" is found in the computer data, and Takatora deems it as a weapon of mass destruction. As they continue their investigation, the warehouse is suddenly set on fire, in which the duo escape. As Takatora leaves, he hears Kugai calling out to him from the shadows. Later Mitsuzane tracks her location through radio communication. Zack heads towards her location to save her, and Mitsuzane stays to explore the Black Bodhi hideout. He is joined by Takatora. The Kureshima brothers find a "Saver System" shaped in the form of a Bodhi Tree. Kugai appears again, and Takatora fights him. Mitsuzane tries to destroy the Saver System but realizes that the system is not exactly a weapon of mass destruction, but a resurrection portal. Unknowingly, the system starts to operate, and tremors form around Zawame City. All information regarding Kugai Kudo and his experimental records at his time of death has been deleted, alongside all data of the Helheim Holy Tree. Takatora speculates that the information could be stored in Ryoma Sengoku's computer. The Kureshima brothers attempt to break into the computer's security system, up to no avail. Just as they were about to give up, a short clip pre-recorded by Ryoma starts playing. Takatora, Mitsuzane, Hideyasu, Zack, and Oren gather in the city and transform to fight Kugai, resting in the form of a Lotus Position. Kugai declares his intention to assimilate all human beings, and turn them into Overlords. He brings the souls of Zawame's citizens by his side and disappears. On the rosette of the Bodhi Tree Kugai was sitting on, is a Golden Ringo Lockseed. The belts are no longer able to protect the riders. The five of them dissolves and disappear into the light. Knowing that Mitsuzane has escaped from the illusion, Kugai summons Kamen Rider Duke to stop him. However, Duke disappears upon Mitsuzane locking the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into his Genesis Core unit. The four other riders also had escaped from their respective illusions and gathered, Zangetsu attains two new forms, Suika Arms, and Jimber Melon Arms and aids in the combat against Saver who has changed into Darkness Arms. The riders continue to defeat Saver, and Saver begins to lose his mind after resurrecting repeatedly. Finally, Saver transforms into Maja Arms, intertwining between a rider form and a snake form. The riders are exhausted, but they do not give up. They manage to destroy Saver's rider form, exposing his snake form which enlarges into a giant snake. The riders have fought into a void of emptiness, where dreams become reality. Through Takatora’s thoughts, Kamen Riders Sigurd, Marika, Duke and Baron return and help the tired riders to fight Saver. Finally, Zangetsu lands a fatal blow to a heavily injured Saver, destroying him in the process. Zawame City has returned to normal. At that very moment, the Man of the Beginning appears and opens up a crack and the Riders manage to barely escape from Predator Saver. The riders are relieved. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Zangetsu-Shin from the Game World was part of a Sentai-Rider team which was led by Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms appears from a poster as he protect civilians from the multiple Kasshines. Personality Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. In order to teach Gaim a lesson, who entered the Forest without his permission, without knowing that he's only looking for his friend, he brutally attacks him despite Kouta having no intention to fight him to make his point - that power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kouta go after clearly being the winner. Despite his sense of realism, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention, the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Kurokage provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Inves swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Ryoji's Sengoku Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Gaim, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Under his ruthless realist personality shows that Takatora does have hidden feelings, grieving that he is only able to save about a billion of the Earth's population. More of this side is shown when he takes care of Oren after Oren takes a hit that disrupts his transformation as he falls into his arms. In addition, he finally lightens up, handshaking Kouta and thanking him for giving him an alternative means to save humanity rather than culling the world's population through Project Ark. His ruthless realist personality was in fact used under the influence of Ryoma when he realized his own friend had been using him all along prior to his betrayal. It actually starts in Gaiden, when he finds out his father's dark secret on experimented a young children as a slave to work Yggdrasill, this causes Takatora to realize and fear that he might end up being as ruthless as his father was in the darkest secret, especially when he finally uncovers Touka's identity as Idunn and defeated, but spared her, reminds him of Kouta's word about his way to save humanity without sacrifice and try to find a way to cure the victim from the Helheim infections, thus Takatora trying to restart finding a way to save humanity, following a bit of Kouta's heroic path. Like his former archenemy Kouta, Takatora can easily feel guilty of himself when witnessing the trouble that he faces that was all of his previous doing. Like Mitsuzane in his first betrayal against Kouta, he was also unable to defeat his own brother due to the happier times they had. When finding out Idunn's identity as his former friend Touka, while attempting to finish her, Takatora was reminded what Kouta said about killing a poor victim who has a tragic life and needs help, especially after Hase's death. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Zangetsu appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider Battride War II Takatora is a playable character as a DLC in Kamen Rider Battride War II, as Zangetsu Shin. 1938328593_ecd40722_041.jpg 1938328593_0c9418ec_013.jpg 1938328593_d3ac7778_042.jpg 1938328593_0169c819_012.jpg 1938328593_01c9b5c3_047.jpg Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis to be added 628019.jpg ss24_3_1.jpg ss24_3_4.jpg ss24_3_3.jpg ss24_3_2.jpg Arms Like the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . His personal Lockseeds are styled in pure Japanese. All of Takatora's Japanese Samurai-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . As Armored Rider Zangetsu, Takatora's Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces (or in Gaim Gaiden 2, it announces ) before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . In addition to the Sengoku Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu can perform a finishing attack by inserting a Lockseed into the Drive Launch of his Musou Saber. As New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, Takatora's Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, he can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu Shin can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Zangetsu's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Zangetsu is one of only a select few Armored Riders who are equipped with a Musou Saber side weapon by default, which is held on the left side of his Sengoku Driver with a holster. The Ride Wear that Zangetsu's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Slaying Moon Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator (Standard) ZangetsuWatermelonFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator (Watermelon Lockseed) When Zangetsu assumes Watermelon Arms, it changes the golden parts of his Ride Wear to red. File:ZangetsuRiderWearGaiden.png|Watermelon Arms' Ride Wear - Melon= Melon Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 109 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10.2 t *'Kicking Power': 13 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Zangetsu's honeydew melon-based default form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 2. While assuming Melon Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender. In terms of overall power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. Zangetsu moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Zangetsu can also use the Melon Defender as a weapon and can be thrown like a boomerang and also use the Musou Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Armored Rider Ryugen, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Zangetsu is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Sengoku Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Sengoku Driver users, Zangetsu is even able to fight toe to toe against Zangetsu Shin, an upgraded form using the superior Genesis Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Armored Rider Bravo could stand a chance against Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms, a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Genesis Driver's output. Zangetsu is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease whereas Armored Rider Baron and Armored Rider Gaim both struggled against New Generation Rider Sigurd. This Arms has at least three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Unknown, as this finisher was only revealed through the Zangetsu Lockseed and Melon Energy variation. ** : Zangetsu activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. ** : Zangetsu activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. Takatora retired this form's use when given the new Genesis Driver, transforming into Zangetsu Shin, but recovered his old Sengoku Driver after his Genesis Driver was taken from him. Unfortunately, he permanently lost the ability to transform into Zangetsu when his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed were destroyed while fighting Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin. However, in Movie War Full Throttle, he acquires one of Mecha Kurokage's Sengoku Driver after his younger brother destroys the Mecha Kurokages and a new Melon Lockseed which changes from a single Helheim fruit left by Mai's power. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 2, 4, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim 10, 11, 27, 36, Movie War Full Throttle - Watermelon= Watermelon Arms is Zangetsu's watermelon-based form that is accessed through the experimental Watermelon Lockseed. While assuming Watermelon Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Watermelon Gatling. Takatora only used this form once during his final battle with Touka Akatsuki. After that, he never used the Watermelon Lockseed again due to the recoil caused by his Watermelon Gatling Gun weakening him. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu. - Jimber Melon Arms= Jimber Melon Arms ]] is Zangetsu's honeydew melon/cantaloupe-based fusion form that is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Melon Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed. While assuming Jimber Melon Arms, Zangetsu's Arms Weapons are the Musou Saber and the Sonic Arrow. This form first debuted in the Gaim novel, before making an appearance in the S.I.C. Hero Saga. - Kachidoki= Kachidoki Arms is Zangetsu's honeydew melon-based secondary final form, as well as the fusion form of Melon Arms/Melon Energy Arms. Accessed through the Kachidoki Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Kachidoki Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the white-colored variant of DJ Gun. He also possesses twin green marked with his emblem in black called the , which are normally attached to his back, but can be used and wielded as close combat staff-like weapons. Appearances: Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer - Other= These Arms are normally used by a different Armored Rider. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!, where Takatora tests out different Arms to use in his battle against Kouta and his new Fresh Orange Arms. is Zangetsu's strawberry-based form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. Ichigo Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gaim. While assuming Ichigo Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai. This is the first of three forms that Takatora tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. However, he claimed that it was too cute for him to use. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Decade Arms. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. - Budou= Budou Arms is Zangetsu's grape-based form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the "}} visor. Budou Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Ryugen. While assuming Budou Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. This is the second of three forms that Takatora tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. However, he claimed that a sword is much easier to use than a gun. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Mango Arms. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. - Mango= Mango Arms is Zangetsu's mango-based form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor.Mango Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Baron. While assuming Mango Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. This is the third and final form that Takatora tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. He commented that this is a power-type form and he will try it. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Budou Arms. In an earlier promotion, Zangetsu Shin is (erroneously) shown to use the Mango Lockseed in the Genesis Driver, not Zangetsu. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. With the exception of Fourze Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States that is accessed through the Fourze Lockseed. While assuming Fourze Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. In this form, Zangetsu is able to perform one of two finishing attacks. * : After jumping high up, Zangetsu manifests the Drill Module on his leg as he descends with a side kick. * : A punch attack with the Rocket Module. He was not, however, shown to activate a function on his Sengoku Driver beforehand for either finisher. The Fourze Lockseed's phrases for the Sengoku Driver functions are in the toyline. *'Squash:' *'Au Lait:' *'Sparking:' An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Takatora almost calling out before stopping himself halfway. Zangetsu is the only Armored Rider to resist as such, likely due to his opposing personality. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. - Kabuto= Kabuto Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form that is accessed through the Kabuto Lockseed. While assuming Kabuto Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kabuto Kunai Gun. - Decade= Decade Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Decade's default form that is accessed through the Decade Lockseed. While assuming Decade Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Ichigo Arms. }} }} - Zangetsu Shin= is Zangetsu Shin's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 109 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 14.3 t *'Kicking Power': 18.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Zangetsu Shin's Yubari King cantaloupe-based default form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. While assuming Melon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. As expected, the evolution from Melon Arms to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: ** : Zangetsu Shin activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed Rider Slash: Zangetsu Shin activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. *Sonic Arrow finishers: ** : Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. Takatora lost access to this form after he was betrayed by Ryoma and the others. After that, his Genesis Driver would be used by Mitsuzane. Later, Ryoma used the kill switch to disable the Genesis Driver permanently. However, in Movie War Full Throttle, Takatora acquires Mecha Ryoma's Genesis Driver after the latter's defeat. Appearances: Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim Episodes 12-14, 19, 20, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, Gaim 22, 23, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 27, 28, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Inexplicably, the New Generation Riders are capable of using the Legend Rider Lockseeds despite none of them being Class S Energy Lockseeds. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form, as well as utilizing the powers of both Storm Form and Flame Form in the same manner as his Trinity Form, which is accessed through the Agito Lockseed. While assuming Agito Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapons are the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Zangetsu, destroyed by Zangetsu Shin II. Obtains a new one to use, given to him by Mitsuzane having recovered it from a Mecha Kurokage created by Megahex. **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu Shin (taken by Mitsuzane to transform into Zangetsu Shin, later disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe). Obtains a new one to use, recovered from Mecha Ryoma Sengoku. *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Zangetsu's Musou Saber Weapons *Zangetsu: **Musou Saber - Zangetsu's side weapon in every single one of his forms **Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ***Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon ***Ichigo Kunai - Zangetsu Ichigo Arms' personal weapons ***Budou Ryuhou - Zangetsu Budou Arms' personal weapon ***Mango Punisher - Zangetsu Mango Arms' personal weapon ***Watermelon Gatling Gun - Zangetsu Watermelon Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon ***Kabuto Kunai Gun - Zangetsu Kabuto Arms' personal weapon ***Ride Booker - Zangetsu Decade Arms' personal weapon ***Hinawa Tenga DJ Gun/Kachidoki Bata - Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms' personal weapon *Zangetsu Shin: **Arms Weapons ***Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon ***Melon Defender - Temporary weapon loaned by Gaim Kiwami Arms ***Storm Halberd - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons ***Flame Saber - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin's main Rider Machine in Kamen Rider: Battride War II and Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Legend Rider Devices : Allows the user to transform into Zangetsu Arms. The core image depicts Zangetsu's Sengoku Driver in Melon Arms while the lid backside image depicts the Melon Lockseed. Uniquely-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: Zangetsu Arms: Melon Gomen! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: ZangetuLockseed.png|Zangetsu Lockseed (locked & closed) ZangetsuOpen.png|Zangetsu Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zangetsu, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ZangetsuArmor. It is dated 2013. KRZiO-Zangetsu Ridewatch.png|Zangetsu Ridewatch - Zangetsu Kachidoki= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ZangetsuKachidokiArmsArmor. It is dated 2013. KRZiO-Zangetsu_Kachidoki_Arms_Ridewatch.png|Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms Ridewatch KRZiO-Zangetsu_Kachidoki_Arms_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms Ridewatch (Inactive) }} }} Family *Mitsuzane Kureshima - Younger Brother and Kamen Rider Ryugen. *Amagi Kureshima - Father. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who would later go on to play in . He previously portrayed in . He also had a cameo in Kamen Rider The Next. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu (Shin), his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Conception 35436935342_9f2e2f2521_o.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Concept Art 35436935642_e19615a21c_o.png 35218809680_25abe1edcb_o.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Concept art 35218810400_16c2b3f91e_o.png Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. https://web.archive.org/web/20130907080613/http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=9943 **He is the first fourth rider to have a final form. **As the series moves on, it is a high possibility that Zangetsu resembles Ouja in the way he is involved in battle. Ouja followed the rule of the Rider Battle by killing the other riders, while Zangetsu followed the rule of Yggdrasill to protect people's humanity and killed people who turned into Inves without hesitation. ***Though, it is implied Urobuchi meant that Zangetsu being compared to Ouja is meant for the second user of Zangetsu Shin, Mitsuzane Kureshima, rather than Takatora. Mitsuzane, like Asakura, shared a sense of homicidal tendencies during their own respective series. ***In the end, Takatora more resembled Hideyuki Kagawa. Both were well-intentioned extremists who were willing to kill people to do good. They even had student figures (Micchy and Satoru Tojo) who became mentally crazed and twisted their teachings in the worst way possible, even to the point of killing their mentors (Though Takatora survived). To add to this, they even have the same transformation sequence: Throwing the Advent Deck/Lockseed into the air and catching it. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed during the Movie War film is a sense of irony as his personality is the exact opposite of Fourze. This is why he's the only Rider not to complete his transformation counterpart's catchphrase. **Though, Zangetsu Fourze Arms has a similar appearance to Zangetsu Shin's Genetic Ride Wear. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, , is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *Takatora is the first to be both an Armored Rider and a New Generation Rider. *Despite the fact he is mainly represented as Zangetsu in promotional materials, Takatora switched to Zangetsu Shin at an early point in the series and was more prominently featured as such compared to Zangetsu. *Depending on the Rider form, Takatora has a distinction from each group of Kamen Riders in the Gaim series: **As Zangetsu, he is the only Armored Rider with the "Soiya!" standby sound whose standard transformation phrases are entirely in Japanese instead of being a mix of Japanese and English words. **As Zangetsu Shin, he is the only New Generation Rider to not have an ulterior motive. *Takatora is the only Rider in Gaim to have two headshot transformations, in which we see the Arms Helmet form over his head inside the Armor Part, with his transformation into Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin. While Mitsuzane has also transformed into two different Riders (Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin), and Kaito's (Baron) usage of both the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver technically counts as different Riders, they do not share this distinction. *Takatora is the first Armored Rider who uses a shield as a personal weapon in his default Rider Form. The second one is Kougane as Mars, followed by Touka Akatsuki as Idun. *Out of all the three Armored turned New Generation Riders (Duke, Zangetsu and Baron), Zangetsu is the only one to have different Ride Wears while using different Drivers, and also to have a change in his Rider designation (Zangetsu to Zangetsu Shin). *By production, Takatora is the first Armored turned New Generation Rider who uses an upgrade primary Lockseed of the original ones. Chronologically, he's the second one after Ryoma. *Although Takatora is 25 years old, his actor, Yuki Kubota, was 32 by the time he portrayed Takatora. *The majority of the time the suit actor is the one manning the suit, with the actor providing ADR and is never seen wearing the suit itself. Takatora is one of two Gaim riders, the other being Kouta in Kamen Rider Taisen, to have been seen onscreen wearing the Ride Wear without the helmet. Minami Tsukui does not count because she plays her character both in and out of suit, and she's never seen without a helmet on. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Zangetsu, as well as Mars/Jam: **Stronger - "Aku wo Taoese to Ore wo yobu!" **ZO - "Daijizen Neo Seimeitai!" **Agito - "Mezamero, Sono Tamashii!" **Ryuki - "Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!" **Hibiki - "Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!" **Momotaros - "Ore Sanjou!" **Fourze Cosmic States - "Minna no Kizuna de Uchu wo Tsukamu!" Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3: Shock! My Rival has a Banana Transformation! **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 5: Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 8: Baron's New Power, Mango **Episode 9: The Monster Inves Capture Battle! ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ***''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 12: New Generation of Riders Appear! **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 14: The Secret of Helheim's Fruits **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 16: The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! **Episode 17: The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends! **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 20: The Invasion Begins with the End of the World **Episode 21: Yggdrasill's Secret **Episode 22: The Truth of One-Seventh **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The King of Overlord **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **Episode 47: Transform! And to the Future * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *''Kamen Rider Zangetsu -Gaim Gaiden-'' *''Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Gaim Gaiden (novel)'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER'' **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' }} References ru:Такатора Курешима Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes